Sacrifice
by Sephora7
Summary: She knew he was okay. He had to be. So then why hadn't he came back yet? One-Shot, angst. DXS


A/N: You guys should totally check out my latest one-shot: Sunsets and Conversation, I think it's pretty cute if you ask me. But anyways here is another little one-shot (I love one-shots)

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, or Teen Titans…

* * *

"Where is Danny?" Sam asked, mainly to herself, her voice quivering . Her violet eyes frantically searched the crowd that had formed around the Titan's battle, against Slade. She didn't frankly care about the battle, all she cared about was finding the boy that she had loved ever since she laid eyes on his baby blue ones.

She looked for him after every battle she saw, and every time he would show up in front of her, reassuring her that he was okay, that was going to be just fine. But the battle was already over with, and he had yet to show up. Why hasn't he come to her yet? Didn't he know how scared she was of losing him?

Still searching, her heart beat started to speed up in fear as every passing second went by knowing that he still wasn't here. She needed to see him, touch him, to reassure herself that he was okay. He was okay, right?

Sam walked towards the center of the battle in the middle of the street, climbing over some of the debris that she was littered across the ground. The evidence showed that it was a pretty intense battle, that wasn't particularly good.

She finally set her eyes on a uniform of red, yellow, and green, and she immediately made her way towards it. She recognized that the uniform belonged to Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, Danny's teammate. His back was turned, and his shoulders were slightly slumped, and Sam's heart leaped in fear once again. It must've been a very bad battle.

As she came closer to the leader, and the other team members that were surrounded around each other, she began to see the effects of the battle on the team. Everyone had nasty bruises that were starting to form on each team member, and not to mention the cuts and scrapes they all adorned. They all looked utterly exhausted, and their eyes were swollen and red, and puffy. Wait what? Sam looked closer at Starfire's face, specifically her eyes. Hers always portrayed the most emotion. Her face was sad, and were those….tears?

Oh God. No, no no no no no. Just because Danny wasn't among the group, and Star was crying didn't mean anything, everything was fine. It had to be. Didn't Danny know she couldn't live without him?

Sam watched closely as Raven leaned in to talk to Robin in hushed whispers, and he gave a slight nod in response, then turn to face Sam herself. Raven must've told Robin she was coming their way.

Sam wasn't ever able to read Robin very well, but that was okay. He told her he was trained to mask his emotions, much like Raven. But when he turned to her, she could tell something was off. The way his lips were set in a grim line, she could tell he was straining to keep his face neutral. Why was he trying so hard? He never had trouble masking emotions, why was today any different?

The walk over to the team was a long one, and Sam couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety and pure terror that had washed over her, she had trouble walking straight. As she faced Robin, she noticed the slight tremble that swept over his lips. She also noticed that Starfire was close to breaking down into a fitful of tears, and Raven couldn't even look at Sam's gaze. That's when she realized something was terribly wrong.

"Where is Danny?" Sam repeated herself to Robin, and stared at Robin, her hopeful gaze unwavering. She always had hope, Danny had taught her to never give up hope. So why did she feel so hopeless now?

As soon as the words passed through Sam's lips, Starfire turned into Cyborg's shoulder and began to cry. Raven was almost driven to tears herself. Beast Boy wasn't even facing anyone, he just silently looked at the sky away from everyone, his shoulders shook.

Sam stared, never wanting an answer so much now. Her life was hanging on the line over his answer, because she needed to know if Danny was okay. He was her life. Sam was almost positive that he wasn't going to answer, because his face seemed so stoic, almost like a statue.

Finally Robin shook his head slightly, and Sam wondered if he was trying to convince himself that something wasn't real. Sam wondered what he was shaking his head for, and then a single tear slid from underneath his domino mask to show itself down Robin's cheek, and Sam was immediately filled with dread. She covered her mouth with one hand and tried to suppress a choked sob. No, this wasn't happening. But she had to know, she had to ask and make sure.

"He's not coming back…is he?" She asked as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

Robin shook his head, confirming her fears. Danny wasn't coming back, he was..

"No!" She cried out in a sob and started to shake violently, desperately trying not to believe that Danny was dead. The love of her life was gone.

At the sound of Sam's distressed cry, Starfire had broken down even more, and Raven had couldn't hold up her façade anymore, she silently cried for her fallen comrade.

Sam let out another sob and began to yell out in anger. How dare he leave her!

"No, Danny you're not allowed to leave me!" She cried out in hopelessness. Danny wasn't here anymore, he took away her hope.

"Why did you leave me, you idiot I love you!" She cried out in distress once more, and let out more uncontrollable sobs at the revelation. She had finally said it out loud. Though it surprised the team slightly, Robin was unfazed. Instead he gently put his hands on her shoulders, attempting to calm her down a little to talk to no avail. Sam was broken. She latched her arms around Robin's middle as soon as he touched her, and she began to crying uncontrollably into his shirt. Robin let her, shedding a few tears of his own, although Sam didn't notice. She could only focus on the fact that Danny was gone, and he wasn't coming back. He would never come to meet her after a battle ever again.

To say that Sam was upset was a complete understatement. She was emotionally tormented, and she didn't know when the pain was going to end.

"He…sacrificed himself for us you know, and he took Slade down with him. I am forever indebted to him." Robin choked out the words as he forced himself to speak. Hearing that only made Sam cry even harder, of course Danny would die to save, she always knew deep down that would be his down fall. He cared too much she realized as she closed her eyes shut tight, and continued to sob. He cared too much, and she cared too much for him, and she always will.

Sam stayed in the same place, hugging Robin and crying for what seemed hours, and he hadn't moved them just for her. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. Later she finally ran out of tears, and the Titan's had stayed until sunset with her, and she appreciated that very much. She looked at each of them to see their red and puffy eyes, save Robin's, but his mask was wet with tears. She hadn't really thought of the effect Danny had on them, and she realized that she wasn't the only one who was hurting. They all hurt, so bad, for the death of their teammate, their best friend, their Phantom. Sam finally let go of her death grip, and leaned back to look directly at Robin's face. His usually stoic face was completely replaced with the broken, hopeless look that he felt. Hero's weren't supposed to look like that, it wasn't fitting. But Danny wasn't supposed to be gone either, he was supposed to be right here, at her side.

She wanted to see him suddenly fly up, sheepishly apologizing for scaring, and worrying everyone to death, and then giving them that goofy grin reassuring that he was alright. She wanted to be able to smack him upside the head for making her cry, and then she wanted to hug him, and kiss him because he was back again, and she wasn't going to ever let him leave her side again. All she wanted to do was see him one more time, and tell him that she loved him with all her heart. But that wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't ever be able to tell him she loved him. Why was fate so cruel?

"Sam." Someone called out to her, and she looked along with the other Titan's to see Beast Boy staring at her with determination, that was the first time he spoke since realizing that their teammate was dead.

"He will always be with us, he will forever be a Teen Titan, one that none of us will ever forget." Beast Boy said with sadness in his green eyes. She sniffled, and nodded looking away at anything else than the hopeless look that Beast Boy had, she knew he always thought of Danny as a brother. Sam knew that they all thought of him as family, and since Danny was family, Sam was family too. And family needed each other, so she would help the Titan's. She knew that she would never be able to take Danny's place, and they wouldn't be able to take his either, but she knew they needed each other to get through it. Sam couldn't even imagine what she would say, when Danny's Mom, Dad, and Jazz asked where he was, and why he wasn't back yet. She didn't want to believe that this was real, but it was, and she knows she loves him so much, but even love can't change the fact that Danny's dead.

Too bad Sam didn't believe that.

She would get back to Danny again. That was a promise, and if she knew one thing, Sam never broke her promises.

* * *

A/N: So I tried to make a sad one shot and it worked out so well, until the very end. I hate ending stories on a sad note, so I just had to make Sam determined to somehow find Danny alive again.


End file.
